Mauvais Joueur
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Suite de "menteur!" Draco a été abandonné par Harry après avoir crié le nom de Ron pendant leur moment intime. Harry est parti pour toujours, tournant la page et refaisant sa vie.
1. Je viens te quérir, mon amour

Disclaimer : JK Rowling et Saez avec « On a tous une Lulu »

Rating : M

Couple : HPDM

Résumé: Suite de menteur! Draco a été abandonné par Harry après avoir crié le nom de Ron pendant leur moment intime. Harry est parti pour toujours, tournant la page et refaisant sa vie.

* * *

Seul.

Je suis seul dans cette grande maison.

Notre maison.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de conserver ce « nous ».

Malgré tout.

J'ai fait des milliards d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais celle là est la pire.

Comment ai-je pu oser te tromper en définitive?

Toi, l'homme le plus parfait du monde.

Quel crétin je suis!

C'est toujours lorsqu'on perd son amour que l'on se rend compte à quel point on l'aimait.

J'ai joué avec le feu, je t'ai perdu, je m'en mords les doigt.

On a tous un Harry dans le coeur, on a tous une lame de rasoir qui vient pour nous tailler le cœur. Ma sale gueule dans le miroir me le rappelle bien trop souvent.

Harry quand t'es pas là, moi je fais n'importe quoi!

Alcool et médicaments sont mes seuls amis. Je ne peux vivre sans eux depuis que tu es parti.

Alors moi je cherche les filles.

Des putains.

Elles savent toujours tout.

Une particulièrement, car elle sait des choses sur toi.

Elle était blonde, elle était brune, qu'est-ce que j'en sais il faisait noir.

Putain moi j'avais trop bu, moi j'avais trop les idées noires.

Elle est partie suivre l'aurore et moi j'ai fait au crépuscule, entre l'alcool et les buvards, entre les tours, les funambules.

Aide, oui juste de l'aide, dont j'ai tellement besoin.

Elle t'as suivi, via un ami.

Ils me disent que t'es en Amérique, que toi tu t'es barré comme ça, que t'as pris le train d'une autre ville.

Montana, Helena.

Je transplane directement, je me barre de l'autre côté de la Terre et je te cherche.

Je vais la nuit quand il est tard au gré des fantômes et des nues, je demande aux gens dans la rue, je demande si on t'a pas vu.

Je tape les portes et rien ne vient, je crie ton nom sur les chemins.

Je demande aux rois de la nuit, ils me disent tous que toi t'es parti dans les bras d'un apocalypse, que tu t'es tracé comme une éclipse.

Et je traine la nuit, partout, pour te chercher, pour toujours.

Je me fais vider des boîtes de nuit, je me fais courser par des pourris.

Je prends des bateaux les soirs de lune.

Je fais des roulades entre les dunes en béton la gueule à l'envers.

Je me retrouve la gueule dans la poussière puis y a des flics à chaque coin de rue, j'ai pas parlé qu'ils me tapent dessus.

J'ai crié ton prénom dans les tourbillons de la nuit.

On a tous une douleur dans nos coeurs, on est un peu des aviateurs, sur mes jambes à chaque coin de rue, je vais à nu dans les avenues.

Je m'arrête dans une petit rue glauque, me rappelant l'allée des Embrumes.

Je suis horrible, sale à force de trainer, désespéré de ne plus te retrouver.

J'ai besoin d'une clope, mais aussi de réconfort.

Une putain là bas, je vais la voir.

Encore une nuit entre des bras sales.

Je lui demande, avec résignation, si elle te connait.

Elle réfléchit, je pars battu d'avance.

Mais son visage s'illumine sous son maquillage.

La chance me sourit enfin, elle sait qui tu es.

Elle me dit que tu bosses un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je t'ai retrouvé!

Je pars à toute vitesse, prend ma cigarette, et avance un peu.

Tu es là, un slim en cuir collant ton corps et un simple T-shirt en grosses résilles, laissant ton corps à nu.

Tes yeux sont trop maquillés, ton visage trop fardé, ton corps trop splendide, ton attitude trop vulgaire, ton visage trop dur.

Tu as changé.

Mais, je suis toujours autant dépendant de toi.

Je m'approche de toi et te dit doucement :

« Est-ce que t'aurais des allumettes, je voudrais fumer une cigarette mais y a plus de soufre sur l'allumette. »

Tu me regardes puis je vois ton visage se durcir.

« - Il n'y a que toi pour demander des allumettes alors que tu es sorcier.

- Oui mais aussi que moi pour te chercher aussi loin, de l'autre côté de la Terre.

- Pour me perdre tu n'as pas du aller bien loin.

- Harry, s'il te plaît écoute moi. Je suis désolé tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. C'est toi que j'aime, toi que je veux toute ma vie à mes côtés. J'ai fait le con, je le sais, mais souviens toi de nous. Souviens toi comment je t'ai aimé, de Poudlard et de tout les vestes que je me suis pris, mais je m'accrochais encore. Je t'aimais Harry, et je t'aime avec la même force, et je t'aimerais toujours autant! Je ne peux pas te perdre comme ça. J'ai fait mon macho quand tu m'as quitté, et pourtant j'étais dévasté. Harry s'il te plait, écoute moi, ma vie sans toi c'est alcool et médoc, c'est pas une vie, ni une mort non plus, c'est pas gérable, je peux pas sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Harry s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas!

- C'est bien beau se que tu dis, mais là tu fais fuir mes clients, »

Je reste abasourdi, c'est bien mon Harry qui a parlé? Je ne peux pas y croire.

« Harry tu es devenu une putain?

-Faut bien que je manges, moi. Et à ton avis, tu es sur la rue la plus fréquentée pour les prostituées, tu t'attendais à se que je fasse quoi? Instit'?

-Mais mon Ry' tu as tout le fric que tu veux! Alors ne dis pas de connerie, je peux pas te laisser comme ça, viens avec moi.

-Tu vas pourtant devoir faire avec, je ne rentrerais pas, je ne veux pas être encore traiter comme un chien. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule une fois, ça suffit. Tu m'as trompé alors que je t'aimais tellement. Une confiance autant briser ne revient pas Malfoy. Tu m'as perdu, et c'est pour toute la vie. Tu as cru pouvoir me tromper et juste t'excuser pour me ravoir? Arrête de vivre au pays des Bisounours, ici c'est la véritable vie, la chienne de vie. Moi, tu vois je pensais que tout était beau quand j'étais avec toi. Maintenant je sais, je sais comment c'est de galérer, je n'ai plus d'argent, je me refuse d'aller dans le monde des sorciers, je n'ai plus une thune! Et je ne peux vivre une vie normale, plus depuis toi. Donc je me barre dans les bras d'autres, j'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai refait ma vie sans toi, sans ton odeur, sans tes mensonges, sans ton faux amour. Maintenant j'enchaine les odeurs, sans mensonges ni amours, juste l'animal à l'état brut. Alors Malfoy barre toi!

Sa voix part dans les aiguës, il a mal de dire ces paroles autant que moi de les entendre. Je renchéris:

« -Harry si je t'ai trompé c'est parce que justement tu doutais de moi, à chaque instant. Tu était plus possessif qu'une louve avec ses petits. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que tu me soupçonnes. Je t'ai trompé une fois, une seule fois. Oui avec ton meilleur ami je l'avoue, on était bourrés et tout les deux à nous demander pourquoi nos amours nous surveillaient autant. J'ai crié son nom oui, je l'avoue encore une fois, je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi, il ne me plait même pas. Peut-être était-ce un test qu'à voulu faire mon inconscient, voir si tu m'aimais réellement. J'aimerais tellement tout recommencer Harry, juste toi et moi, comme au début, quand on commençait à sortir ensemble et que j'étais le seul à t'aimer réellement, quand pour toi je n'étais qu'un jeu. Je le sais Harry, si tu es sorti avec moi, c'était pour pouvoir trouvé mes faiblesses et me rabaisser. Mais pour t'avoir au moins cinq minutes à moi j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi. Je n'aurais jamais espérer que tu vives avec moi. Et pourtant tu étais avec moi, à moi. Harry le soir où tout à basculer, je voulais te faire une demande. Je voulais te demander d'être mon époux, qu'on soit toute la vie ensemble. C'est surement l'angoisse qui m'a fait dire n'importe quoi. Je sais se n'est pas une excuse, mais je t'aime tellement Harry. Recommençons comme avant, s'il te plaît! »

Et pourtant, tu te met à t'éloigner de moi.

Je ne peux pas, pas après tout se que j'ai fait pour te retrouver, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Hélas, je ne peux rien faire.

J'espérais tellement que tout finirai bien, qu'on s'expliquerait et que tu me reviendrais.

Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Je me met à pleurer, ne pouvant empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Je t'aime Harry!

Je place ma tête entre mes bras et laisse l'eau salée sortir de mes yeux.

Je n'avais pas encore pleurer depuis ton départ, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

Tout à coup je sens une main caresser ma tête. Je la relève et je te vois à travers mes larmes.

Tu commences à me caresser les cheveux, comme avant, quand j'étais tout pour toi.

Tes yeux se remplissent de larmes et tu me jettes à la figure:

"- Malfoy si tu veux m'avoir il va falloir payer. Client ou rien. "

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous de cette suite? Il va en avoir d'autres, je vais faire une fiction à chapitre. Des review's s'il vous plait pour me dire se que vous en pensez!


	2. Je te hais, mon amour

Disclaimer: JK Rowling à nouveau

Rating : Toujours M, et un lemooon, enfin pas trop lemon, mais bon il y a du sexe, un peu...

Résumé : Harry a quitté Draco, qui l'a cherché avec difficultés, mais l'a enfin retrouvé. Problème : il se prostitue et n'accepte toujours pas la trahison. Draco accepte de payer pour coucher avec lui. PDV Harry

* * *

Sali.

Je me sens tellement sali.

Tu m'as encore une fois tué Draco.

Comment oses-tu revenir me chercher? Comment oses-tu recommencer à me frapper de tes mots, de tes idées.

Et moi, comment ai-je pu oser te dire ça?

Merlin, que j'ai honte.

Ma vie depuis que j'étais parti avait bien sur eu des hauts et des bas, mais je m'en étais toujours bien sorti.

La prostitution m'allait bien, mieux qu'un job normal. Au moins j'oubliais la douceur de Draco.

Mais là, il veut revenir?

En tant que client?

Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, ça me fera trop mal. Je jouerais à la poupée entre ses mains.

Encore une fois.

Les larmes pointent déjà aux coins de mes yeux.

Je suis dans la salle de bain de mon motel mal famé, lui est de l'autre côté, dans la chambre.

Je dois aller chercher les préservatifs, je ne couche pas sans avec mec clients.

Il ne l'a pas toujours été, mais au moins je pourrais le dégouter de moi, et il repartira.

Je l'espère tellement.

Cette nuit va être la plus longue de ma vie.

Car oui, en plus de me payer, il veut la nuit entière!

J'ai au moins beaucoup de fric, et je me pèlerais pas dehors. Mais je ne sais que faire..

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, mais j'ai besoin de ce fric.

J'essuie mes yeux et je sors de ma pièce, me dirigeant vers le lit.

Il y est assis, regardant tout autour de lui ma misère omniprésente.

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il veut me sortir de là, mais je ne le veux pas moi-même.

Il n'aurait jamais du revenir.

Je sens une boule se former dans ma poitrine, et les larmes veulent sortir. Mais je ne les laisserais pas sortir, jamais.

Meurt Draco, meurt!

Mon âme crie à la rédemption quand mon coeur veut te tuer, te briser, t'éparpiller comme tu l'as fait avec le mien.

Mais je ne fais rien, je te demande juste se que tu veux et tu me réponds d'une petite voix :

« -Juste toi Harry, pour toujours.

- Ok donc c'est moi qui doit en plus réfléchir à se que je dois faire. Tu fais chier connard. »

Et je commence à me déshabiller sensuellement, mais aussi avec vulgarité, je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes de toutes ces fois où l'on a fait l'amour.

Ce soir c'est baise entre client et putain.

Je te jure que tu vas sentir la différence, Dray.

Je vais te dégouter de moi, et en même temps te faire prendre ton pied.

Les regrets tu connais?

En tout cas bientôt tu ne vivras qu'avec ça.

Comment vivre sans regret quand on paye l'homme qu'on « soit disant » aime pour pouvoir le baiser? C'est tellement impensable!

Je suis bientôt seulement en boxer, un vert, vert comme les Serpentards.

Le Choipeaux s'est trompé, je suis un Serpentard, comme toi.

Non, bien meilleur que toi maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et que j'ai fermé mon coeur par la même occasion.

Je te pousse durement sur le lit, et commence à te déshabiller, voulant quand même te donner du plaisir. Tu es beau quand tu prends ton pied, alors laisse moi au moins cette récompense.

Je ne peux t'aimer Draco, mais je peux te faire souffrir, tout en te faisant croire que tu comptes encore.

Mon amour c'est transformé en haine, tu sais à quel point le lien est mince entre les deux.

Tu l'as traversé il y a si longtemps.

J'ai ensuite suivi mais, maintenant, je reviens au point de départ.

Je te hais Draco, pour tout se que tu me fais encore ressentir!

Tu halètes sous mes doigts alors que je ne fais que te caresser le corps. Je t'enlève le seul vêtement qu'il te reste, ton boxer et tu es maintenant nu devant moi.

Bien excité.

Tu me débectes!

Comment oses-tu bander et n'avoir aucune tenue alors que tu m'as lâché comme une merde et que tu m'obliges à me prostituer pour t'oublier?

Tu es un être immonde.

Mais je continue, tu m'as payé non?

Alors je prend ton sexe dans ma bouche, et je te suce sans aucune douceur, juste un vide-couille.

Je me prend à t'imaginer entendre mes pensées.

Tu serais bien choqué.

Adieu petit Harry, bonjour la putain.

Je ne suis plus le même, plus celui que tu as aimé.

Il est mort, mort il y a maintenant des millénaires, lorsque tu as osé crier le nom de son meilleur ami.

Tu jouis dans ma bouche dans un cri animal.

Finit aussi le Draco Malfoy qui savait se tenir même pendant ses ébats. Tu n'es qu'une bête en rut.

Je prends le verre sur ma table de nuit et crache ta semence dedans.

Tu me regardes bizarrement, ton torse relevé, t'appuyant sur tes coudes.

« - Je n'avale jamais, c'est bien trop crade, on sait pas se que tu as pu attraper »

Tu ouvres la bouche, puis la referme, et te recouches avant de poser ta main sur tes yeux.

Ça fait mal,hein?

Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, « chéri ».

Et je remonte vers toi, commence à pincer tes tétons, et tu gémis sous mes doigts.

Ton érection reprend de la vigueur, et je prend le tube de lubrifiant que j'étale sur ton sexe tendu.

Tu gémis de plus en plus fort et je finis par m'empaler sur toi, moi qu'il fallait préparer délicatement.

Avant.

Je ne suis plus ta petite chose avec laquelle il faut faire attention.

Mon corps n'est qu'une carcasse vide, tu peux jouer avec ne t'inquiètes pas, d'autres y sont passés avant, comme le démontre mes nombreux bleus. Je commence à amorcer un va et vient quand tu me fais basculer d'un coup de rein inattendu.

Tu es maintenant au dessus de moi, et tu tentes de m'embrasser.

« - J'embrasse pas, alors dégage »

Tu ne dis rien, comme depuis le début, ton visage se tord et je vois tes yeux devenir humides.

Je me sens mal, je t'aime peut-être encore.

Mais je ne veux pas te laisser gagner, pas comme ça.

Pas si facilement.

Alors je détourne le regard et bouge mes hanches.

Ton corps s'active lui aussi.

Durement.

Tu veux me faire payer mes paroles.

Tu ne peux le supporter.

Pas venant de moi.

Pas comme ça.

Pas comme si tu n'étais qu'un client.

Pas alors que tu m'aimes.

Et tu me baises, comme je le voulait. Parce qu'entre nous, il n'y a plus d'amour.

Plus de lien.

Juste ce titre de mariés.

Qui n'est qu'un titre.

Tu accélères et je sens que ta jouissance est proche.

Ton corps se contracte, je sens un liquide en moi, mais de ta bouche rien ne sort.

Pas un mot, ni un cri.

Juste des larmes.

Arrête de pleurer, ça ne te va tellement pas.

« - Tu es pathétique Malfoy »

Juste une phrase balancé comme ça, pour voir ta réaction.

Elle ne se fait pas attendre.

Tu te mets à genoux, me soulèves, me plaques contre le mur, et tu m'embrasses avec fougue.

J'ai tellement envie de me laisser faire, mais je ne le peux pas.

Alors je te mords la langue, jusqu'au sang.

Un hurlement sors de ta gorge avant que tu ne t'effondres sur le lit, les mains sur ta bouche.

J'ai un goût de sang dans la mienne, et je l'apprécies.

Ton sang est bon, tu le sais ça? J'ai envie de t'arracher la peau avec les dents maintenant, ça te fera beaucoup de mal, j'en suis sur.

Tu me regardes une dernière fois et tu commences à prendre tes affaires.

Tu te rhabilles.

« - Oh tu m'as payé la nuit, tu restes, j'ai pas envie de te rembourser!

-Garde ce fric, et dors bien Harry. Je reviendrais. Je t'aime. »

Et tu pars, me laissant nu sur le lit, ébahi par ta réaction. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je prends une clope , l'allume et inspire cette drogue si douce à mes poumons.

J'en ai besoin pour réfléchir.

Je suis perdu.

Je dois aussi avoir l'air con, une putain, nu dans son lit, payé pour une nuit, et pourtant seul.

Tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le fou rire me prend.

Tu es tellement con Malfoy, des fois ça me sidère.

Et malgré tout, après ces quelques minutes passés dans tes bras, je n'ai qu'une seule chanson qui reste dans ma tête, une qui me correspond.

_Un ange reste un ange, si on ne l'oublie pas_  
_Je t'emmène, tu me tords_  
_Un corps reste un corps, mais je ne l'oublie pas_  
_Je te fane, tu m'enterres_

_Je te rêve encore je t'aime_  
_Je te rêve encore je t'aime_

_Au dessus des toits tu règnes oh!_  
_Je frappe d'en bas_  
_Quelques gouttes de moi-même_  
_Et traverse là_

_Je te rêve encore je t'aime_  
_Je te rêve encore je t'aime_  
_Je te rêve encore je t'aime_  
_Je te rêve encore je t'aime_

Kyo.

Et pourtant c'est tellement ça.

Je t'aime encore.

Et malgré tout, je ne peux pas t'oublier.

Je ment à moi même lorsque je pense que je l'ai fait.

Mes rêves sont peuplés de toi et ton image.

Mais, même si je te rêve encore, je veux te faire payer.

Parce que l'amour c'est aussi ça.

La haine, et la vengeance.

Draco je te ferais payer malgré cet amour.

Car rien n'est plus fort que l'amour haineux.

Je t'aime à t'en tuer.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? J'aime beaucoup mon petit Harry Potter, torturé comme pas permis. Ah au fait, n'oubliez pas les préservatifs (oui je sais, on vous le rabâche, mais mieux vaut ça plutôt que mourir ou prendre des cachets tout les jours). En espérant que cela vous a plu! Je publierais surement la suite pour Noël, comme cadeau!


	3. Je meurs d'amour, mon amour

Diclaimer: JK Rowling, Fool's garden (traduction) avec Lemon tree, et une parole de Saez, Toi tu dis que tu es bien sans moi.

Couple :HPDM toujours.

Aide pour le lien avec le chapitre précédent: Draco paye toujours Harry, cela fait maintenant un mois qu'il l'a retrouvé, et ça devient dur pour lui.

* * *

Ignoble.

Je suis ignoble.

Encore une fois je suis revenu vers toi, malgré tout.

Malgré le fric, qui fond de plus en plus dans mon coffre, vu que je ne travaille plus.

Malgré l'humiliation que tu me fais ressentir à chaque fois.

Malgré le fait que je t'aime.

Malgré le fait que tu mérites mieux que moi.

Malgré le fait de savoir que je te fais souffrir.

C'est moi qui te baise, toi la putain, pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis rabaissé.

Tu as échangé les rôles, Harry. Sans le vouloir, toi qui veux juste que je parte.

Oui, je connais les remords, je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

Mais tu n'as pas compris que mes remords remontent à cette fameuse nuit, celle qui a pourrie ma vie, celle qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Pourquoi ai-je donc couché avec Ron?

J'aurais du t'aimer mieux Harry.

Maintenant il est trop tard, je t'aime, mais mal.

Je le sais, ce n'est pas naturel de te payer pour t'avoir.

Mais je suis faible, je l'avoue.

Faible face à l'appel de la chair.

J'ai toujours été comme ça et ton amour n'a pas réussi à me faire changer.

Je suis ignoble comme mari.

Ma proposition de mariage tu l'as rejeté, pourtant un mariage sorcier aurait pu nous sauver. Échange d'âme, pas seulement des anneaux comme pour notre premier mariage.

Je ne peux pas te laisser Harry, je t'aime trop.

Je ne peux supporter qu'un autre t'ai, donc je te paye pour la nuit.

Chaque nuit.

Toutes les nuits depuis que je t'ai retrouvé.

Tu n'as plus le temps de te prostitué pour d'autres, et je ne reste jamais le temps que je t'ai payé, je ne peux pas.

Pas avec tes regards.

Pas avec ces mots pleins de venin.

Pas avec ces mêmes mots qui cachent ta tendresse.

Pas comme ça.

Je t'aime Harry, et je sais que tu m'aimes, tes yeux te trahissent.

Tu me fais mal, pour te faire mal.

Et je sais aussi que tu n'abandonneras pas ton idée.

Tu me haïras passionnément toute ta vie. Et tu préfères être malheureux qui revenir m'aimer.

Toi, tu dis que t'es bien sans moi,et qu'au fond de mes bras, il y fait trop froid. Et moi, y a quelque chose qui fait que j'y crois pas.

Je sais que tu mens. Je ne peux pas croire à ces phrases.

Pourtant elles me font mal, ces phrases fausses et froides.

Elles me blessent chaque jour un peu plus, laissant de profondes marques dans mon cœur.

Il est en sang, marqué au fer rouge.

J'ai mal. Toi aussi.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas changer?

Tu me fais du mal, mais tu t'en infliges tout autant. Je suis une nouvelle fois parti, après une de tes phrases bien tranchantes, froides, et qui laissent de profondes entailles.

Je suis encore parti, me rhabillant chaudement. Nous sommes en hiver maintenant.

Je passe mon manteau, et je souffre quand je vois que toi tu n'as presque pas d'habits pour te réchauffer, comme d'habitude.

Mais tu ne veux pas que je t'aide alors que j'en meurs d'envie.

Un prince charmant qui n'est même plus charmant.

La princesse n'a plus besoin de lui. Elle sait se battre toute seule, elle a déjà vécue, plus que la normale.

Je tente de t'embrasser tendrement, toi ma princesse, mais tu recules, ressortant ton éternelle phrase « j'embrasse pas ».

C'est la phrase de trop.

Je sens les larmes couler, et des sanglots enserrent ma poitrine.

Je vais encore me mettre à pleurer comme un gamin.

J'ouvre la porte, sors et la claque à toute volée.

J'ai mal, comme le pêne de la porte qui grince.

Toutes les choses autour doivent souffrir autant que moi!

Je reste un peu devant la porte, m'accroupissant devant.

Je me demande comment, je me demande pourquoi. Hier tu m'as parlé du bleu, du bleu du ciel mais moi tout ce que je peux voir c'est le noir dans mon corps, qui n'est plus illuminé de ton amour.

Je suis assis ici, je manque de volonté.

J'aimerais aller dehors sous la pluie mais il y a un lourd nuage dans ma tête.

Trop lourd pour moi.

Je me sens si fatigué, fatigué de me battre.

Je me relève, l'isolement ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Je sors de l'immeuble dans lequel tu vis mon amour. Je me retourne après avoir passé le porche, et je lève la tête vers ta fenêtre.

Tu me regardes.

Tes larmes coulent.

J'ai juste le temps de les voir avant que tu t'éloignes de la fenêtre. Je détournes finalement le regard après une vingtaine de minutes à la regarder, espérant que tu réapparaisses.

La lumière s'éteint, en même temps que mes espoirs.

Je baisse la tête et pousse un soupir à fendre l'air.

Puis je me reprend et vois enfin qu'il neige.

C'est tellement beau la neige.

Je me souviens de ma plus merveilleuse nuit de neige.

Premier baiser entre nous deux.

Tu m'avais sauté dessus, acceptant enfin mes sentiments, et tu m'avais embrasser avec douceur, savourant notre première étreinte.

J'avais vu les anges ce soir là, et tu étais le plus merveilleux et le plus brillants de tous.

Aujourd'hui la neige ne me fais que plus de mal.

Je t'aime Harry, comme en ce premier jour de neige qui a marqué ma vie.

Les flocons tombent autour de moi, et le lampadaire permet de voir toute la douceur de cette nuit d'hiver.

Tellement romantique.

Tout cela n'est plus pour moi.

Je sais que le froid passe à travers le manteau, mais je ne le sens pas vraiment.

J'ai froid à l'intérieur, bien plus intense que celui frappant mon corps.

Je m'avance doucement, craignant la glace, mais aussi mes forces.

Je ne peux m'écrouler ici, comme un ivrogne.

Ivrogne de ton corps.

Et en pleine période de sevrage en ce qui concerne ton amour et ton âme.

Aurais-je un jour le droit de revoir mon Harry comme étant mon mari, et non comme une putain.

Je pense à toi, tout en m'avançant sur le passage pour piéton.

Je me mets à réfléchir sur une solution pour vivre mieux, sans toi.

Il faut du courage, beaucoup de courage, pour laisser la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, si c'est pour son bien.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais ce courage, je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, moi.

Je vais trop loin j'aimerais changer mon point de vue.

Je me sens si seul en t'attendant.

Un coup de klaxon me fais sortir de mes pensées.

Un camion fonce sur moi, à toute vitesse.

Fort.

Puissant.

Mortel.

J'ai le temps de transplaner, je le sais.

Mais si c'était un signe de Merlin?

Que cela ne sert plus à rien d'essayer?

Que je peux laisser Harry sans avoir besoin de courage?

Juste me laisser faire?

Harry ne changera pas d'avis, je le sais tout au fond de moi, malgré mes espoirs.

Je perds mon temps, je n'ai rien à faire.

On en souffrira tous les deux de cette vie.

Un des deux doit se dévouer.

Se sera moi.

Je me tourne pour être dos au camion, je ne veux pas abimer mon beau visage.

Celui qu'Harry qualifiait d'angélique.

Mais c'était lui l'ange, il ne l'a pas compris.

Ange déchu, mais pourtant ayant toujours sa grâce.

Je ne suis qu'un piètre homme face à lui.

Un homme comme un autre, sans amour.

Et dans deux secondes je ne serais qu'un piètre homme mort dans un accident idiot.

J'attends le choc avec un mélange de peur et d'envie.

C'est une sensation étrange d'attendre sa mort, foncer tête baisser dans le mur, accélérer, se demander pourquoi, ne pas renoncer, vivre, mourir.

Tous les sentiments se mélangent en moi, mais un prédomine, mon amour pour toi.

Car je le fais pour toi et ton bonheur.

Je me dois d'être fort, digne de toi.

Je sens finalement ce camion, me percutant à toute vitesse, et qui me broie les reins.

Je m'envole, protégeant toujours mon visage, de mes mains cette fois.

J'ai l'impression que je peux toucher les étoiles.

Puis je retombe, sinistre bruit sur le bitume, douceâtre odeur dans mes narines.

Brouhaha autour de moi.

Voix trop fortes.

Brouillard qui s'épaissit.

Son de plus en plus lointain.

Battements de coeur qui ralentissent.

Noir.

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteur merci! Oui je sais j'ai encore une fois tué un de mes persos. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres fins. Qu'en pensez vous tout de même?

Voilà les paroles de Lemon Tree, en anglais cette fois. Je vous conseille cette chanson, elle est magnifique (je ne l'ai pas dit avant pour pas vous achevez! ^^)

_I'm sitting here in a boring room_  
_It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon_  
_I'm wasting my time_  
_I got nothing to do_  
_I'm hanging around_  
_I'm waiting for you_  
_But nothing ever happens – and I wonder_

_I'm driving around in my car_  
_I'm driving too fast_  
_I'm driving too far_  
_I'd like to change my point of view_  
_I feel so lonely_  
_I'm waiting for you_  
_But nothing ever happens – and I wonder_

_I wonder how_  
_I wonder why_  
_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_  
_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree_  
_I'm turning my head up and down_  
_I'm turning turning turning turning turning around_  
_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree_

_I'm sitting here_  
_I miss the power_  
_I'd like to go out taking a shower_  
_But there's a heavy cloud inside my head_  
_I feel so tired_  
_Put myself into bed_  
_Where nothing ever happens – and I wonder_

_Isolation – is not good for me_  
_Isolation – I don't want to sit on a lemon-tree_

_I'm steppin' around in a desert of joy_  
_Baby anyhow I'll get another toy_  
_And everything will happen – and you'll wonder_

_I wonder how_  
_I wonder why_  
_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_  
_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree_  
_I'm turning my head up and down_  
_I'm turning turning turning turning turning around_  
_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree_

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié pour Noël, je n'avais pas internet, c'était dur, une période difficile pour une lectrice aussi accro à FF! Mais je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ^^)**


	4. Je suis déterminé, mon amour

**BONNE ANNEE à TOUS! MES MEILLEURS VOEUX!**

Qui sait peut être que cette nouvelle année nous apporteras beaucoup de bonheur, par exemple JKR, qui nous écrit un yaoi, en expliquant la véritable histoire de Poudlard!

**Disclaimer **: Ais-je vraiment besoin de le dire? Bon allez notre JK Rowling internationale est l'auteur hélas de ces personnages tant apprécié! Ainsi que James Blunt avec Goodbye my lover

**Rating**: M

**Couple** :HPDM toujours, enfin ce qu'il en reste...

**Note**: Je suis désolé d' avoir tué le pauvre petit Draco, mais bon je suis un peu sadique sur les bords... Voici la dernière partie, qui clôt cette petite fic. Harry est seul maintenant, et pour toujours.

* * *

Vide.

Je suis si vide.

Tellement vide.

Ce bruit assourdissant retenti toujours à mes oreilles.

Ton corps s'envolant n'est qu'un film que mon esprit tourne en boucle.

Ton sang sur la chaussé est imprimé à tout jamais sur ma rétine.

Quand est-ce que tout a changé?

Quand est-ce que le monde s'est retourné?

Quand est-ce que Merlin a décidé de nous punir?

Je ne sais pas, et je ne le saurais jamais.

Ais-je vraiment envie de le savoir depuis ton départ?

J'ai couru lorsque je t'ai vu, étendu sur la chaussé.

Couru à en perdre haleine.

Couru comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Mais cela n'a pas suffit.

Tu es parti.

Sans moi.

Je me suis écroulé sur toi, ne réalisant pas vraiment.

Tes yeux si beaux avaient perdus leur éclat. Ton visage était toujours aussi magnifique, sur ta joue une larme.

Un ange, avec ton corps massacré, bouillie de chair.

Une seule main pouvait encore être qualifié de main au milieu de cette barbarie. Je l'ai prise et l'ai serré pour que tu me reviennes.

Et je tiens toujours ta main dans la mienne. Dans mon esprit, j'ai toujours l'impression de l'avoir. Fraîche comme elle l'étais, douce et réconfortante.

Que c'est-il passé?

T'ais-je déçu ou laissé tomber?

Oui, forcément.

Devrais je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges m'accabler?

Ils n'auront pas tord.

Mais personne ne m'accuse, je n'étais en rien dans ta mort. Pourtant je le sais que c'est de moi qu'est parti ce besoin de mourir.

Ne me fais pas croire qu'en tant que sorcier tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir.

Ah non, c'est vrai tu ne peux plus me le dire...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Pas cette disparition aussi soudaine.

J'espère toujours passer ma porte en me criant « Surprise ».

Mais rien ne vient, et je reste seul sur le chemin.

Mes yeux me picotent, j'ai mal.

Comme je n'ai encore jamais eu mal.

Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous commencions. Oui j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé et j'ai su que j'avais gagné.

Aveuglé par ton amour, et moi par ce même amour, mais tellement haineux.

Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par un droit éternel.

J'ai pris ton âme dans la nuit.

Pourquoi ne puis-je plus te la rendre maintenant?

Je suis capable de tout pour que tu me reviennes.

Tu as touché mon cœur, tu as touché mon âme.

Tu as changé ma vie et tous ses objectifs.

L'amour est aveugle, c'est ce que j'ai su quand tu as aveuglé mon cœur. Quand j'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta tête, partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit.

Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur.

J'ai été dépendant de toi.

Et pourtant je suis parti, j'ai fait de notre vie un champ de ruines.

J'ai rêvé que tout irait mieux, lorsque ma vengeance aurait été assouvie.

Je n'étais qu'un rêveur mais quand je me réveille, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ça réellement.

Que j'avais seulement besoin de toi, de ton âme, de ton corps.

J'avais besoin de tout de toi.

Je t'ai vu pleurer.

Je t'ai vu sourire.

Je t'ai vu m'aimer.

Je me suis vu t'aimer aussi.

Je t'ai regardée dormir pendant un moment.

Pendant une petite seconde d'éternité.

Loin, trop loin du présent.

Et court, bien trop court.

J'aurais voulu passer tellement plus de temps avec toi.

J'aurais voulu t'aimer mieux.

Effacer ces derniers mois et tout recommencer.

Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Pour que jamais nous ne soyons séparer.

Draco, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça?

Pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça?

Je souffre sans toi!

Mes nuits sont froides depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Je ne vis plus.

Non plutôt, je ne vivais que pour toi.

Ton enterrement est pour cet après-midi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je fais peur à voir, un drogué en manque de sa came.

Yeux rouges, valises sous les yeux, blanc comme un linge. Je suis devenu un mort-vivant.

Je ne sais quel état choisir, même si au fond de moi tout est fait.

Je suis résolu.

J'apporterais mon âme au bon moment, quand je tomberais à genoux à tes pieds.

Je me lève plus facilement que je l'aurais pensé. Mon costume noir est là, me narguant, près à être enfilé.

Pour ce dernier jour, pour oublier, pour t'oublier, je me dois d'être beau. Alors je me douche, m'habille, essaye de me mettre en valeur.

Rien n'y fait, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces vielles femmes trop fardés qui cachent leurs rides.

Je cache juste ma douleur.

Sans succès.

Douleur encore trop vive.

Je transplane, me mettant à pleurer sachant que tu aurais pu vivre si toi aussi tu l'avais fait.

J'arrive à l'enterrement déjà en pleurs.

Mais comprend moi mon amour, je t'aime.

Je t'aime, je jure que c'est vrai, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Je vais m'assoir à ma place bien étiqueté, à côté de personne que je ne veux pas voir.

Hermione et Ron.

Ceux qui ont tout déclenchés.

Ils essayent de me prendre dans leurs bras, mais je ne les laisse même pas m'approcher.

Je les exècre, pour avoir pris mon amour.

Je regarde fixement devant moi, repensant à nos joies, à nos peines, ton rire qui me faisait si chaud au cœur.

A tes larmes que j'ai trop fait couler.

C'est ma faute si tu es mort, et non celle des deux autres.

Les larmes coulent, je ne les essuie même plus, d'autres suivront juste après de toute façon.

Elles coulent sur mes joues et se glacent directement à cause du froid glacial qu'il fait.

Les nuages sont noirs.

Comme les habits des gens autour.

J'aurais du mettre du blanc.

Tu préférais les fêtes orientales, donc les enterrements en blanc.

Ça t'aurais fait tellement plaisir.

Au milieu de mes larmes, je prends ma baguette, que je n'ai pas encore utilisé depuis ton départ, et change la couleur du costume.

Je suis donc blanc au milieu des noirs.

Comme toujours en décalage.

Un sanglot passe mes lèvres, mais je dois être fort.

Pour ma fierté presque inexistante, mais aussi pour toi.

Pour ta grâce, pour les apparences que tu as bafoué pour moi.

Je te redonne un prestige qui t'es inutile.

Mais je me dois de faire ça.

Parce que je t'aime.

Parce que tu me manques.

Parce que je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Un sorcier récite des prières, comme un moldu.

Il parle, parle, parle.

Et moi je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Ses paroles sont dévastatrices pour mon âme.

Il faut que je change d'horizon.

Que je me remette à sourire, mais pas maintenant.

L'homme finit par se taire et fait descendre ton cercueil au fond du trou.

Je me lève alors et mets la terre dessus.

Je ne laisse pas le temps aux gens de faire leurs offrandes, je rebouche ton trou avec la magie.

Une stalle apparait et se pose, magnifique, incrusté d'émeraudes, et grise comme tes yeux.

J'ai donné une partie de mon âme dans cette création.

Les larmes se sont taries à mes yeux.

Je vais mieux.

Je me sens mieux.

Je sais que de toute façon ma décision est prise, et que rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Je pars sans me retourner, laissant les gens là.

Je m'en fous d'eux, ils font maintenant parti de mon ancienne vie.

La neige se met à tomber.

Tout à coup, aussi soudainement que la neige est apparue, le fou rire me prend.

Fou rire nerveux, hystérique.

Je me mets à tourner, tourner, tourner au milieu des flocons qui passe autour de moi.

Je m'écroule sur le sol, comme sur un nuage, et je ris jusqu'à m'en casser les amygdales.

Ma crise se finit au bout d'un temps que j'aurais qualifié d'éternité, la neige tombe toujours tandis que je rentre chez moi, seul.

Mais plus pour longtemps, ceci est une promesse.

Je me couche sur le lit et m'endors, premier vrai sommeil depuis ta mort.

Lorsque je me réveille enfin, il fait nuit.

C'est parfait.

Je ressors de mon appartement et me dirige directement vers ta tombe.

Je me place face à toi et te dis :

« Goodbye my lover. You have been the one... You have been the one for me. »

Une larme coule, une seule.

Unique comme toi.

Je me couche sur ta tombe recouverte de neige et chuchote un « j'arrive mon amour ».

Je regarde une dernière fois les flocons qui tombent, souris devant la symbolique.

Nous avons commencé notre relation avec la neige, nous la terminons avec la neige.

Je ferme pour la dernière fois les yeux, et j'attends.

Tout s'estompe autour de moi.

Je viens te chercher mon amour.

C'est mon tour cette fois.

Je t'aime tellement.

**The End**

* * *

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait. Il fallait bien commencer l'année par un malheur, pour finir par un bonheur! Et puis Harry il meurt doucement, comme il le veut... Laissez moi des review's please, ne vous vengez pas en me snobant =,(

De plus, c'est normal que la fic soit un peu "fouillis" Harry est quand même un peu paumé depuis la mort de son ange...

Sinon voici les paroles en anglais de la chanson.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow


End file.
